Brothers by Blood Enemies by Fait
by XombieMerc909
Summary: A father looking for his children that have been taken by Stryker's men.When Stryker finds out that these children have special blood,they are doomed. Unless their father can get to them before any kind of testings are made on his children.


**Brother's by Blood. Enemies by Fait.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Redmond, Flower, Mercy, and Thornton.

Sorry im kinda rusty I never posted up my stories before cuz I thought mine sucked idk if anyone will like this story though.

_**Chapter 1: Fait is not on our side**_

**Mercy's POV**

It was late at night; my brother and I were in my room and he was reading to me because I was still too young to know how to read; the only ones who know how to read were my brother and father. Father tried to give us the best, but life is always hard because father is always out hunting and is never home ever since mother past away. Life was easier when mother was here.

Mother was gifted like me, brother and father but mother could communicate with animals and as soon as an animal drew near she would always tell them sorry before father came out of nowhere and killed them. Mother and father always hunted together, they were the perfect pair when it came to hunting. That is till one day they took me and Thornton hunting for the first time. Thornton and I were near a little river, and then we ran as soon as we heard a gun go off. We knew our parents don't have weapons so we ran to our parents. Once our father came into view, we saw mother on the ground with several holes in her chest and a mob called _mutant hunters _since they had guns we knew instantly that they killed mother right in front of father. Father was so enraged that his special gift snapped and killed all of them. Father was like a rabid wolf, mourning his mate.

"Thornton where is Papa?" I asked. "Hunting" Thornton said plainly. "Oh…do you suppose he is going to take long again?" I asked once more. "I don't know Mercy now stop asking questions! I'm trying to read to you!" Thornton snapped. Thornton tried going back to reading out loud before he was interrupted again by our father barging into our room telling us to go into the hidden basement under our carpet and for us not to come out till everything is clear.

I was first in the little hole under our floor then my brother. "Papa! Aren't you coming!" I asked in tears as I heard our front door being blown open. "I am sorry my little bud but I have to stay out here to keep you both safe. I'll lead these men away from you two okay?" Father looked at his oldest child. "Thornton...No matter what happens you must protect her understand?" "Father…" Thornton said holding his tears back. "Rub some dirt on both of you understand? I don't want some of those men sniffing you both out." Father said before giving us one last hug and each a kiss on our heads. He closed the door and covered the entrance of our basement with the rug. Then everything went black.

We herd our father run out the window with a crash. Then foot prints approached our room. Threw the only crack in the basement we saw three men. One of them was really tall and scary, with a long trench coat and had facial hair like the other guy next to him with a cigar. The third man that walked in was wearing a red sleeveless shirt; we also noticed that he had two swords on his back. We then saw the scary man and the guy next to him sniff the air like father does when he goes hunting. "Sniff em out boys come on Stryker wants these kids alive and _together_" The man with swords mocked. "Stryker isn't goanna kill em right? There just kids after all." The man with the cigar said with worry in his voice. "Relax Jimmy why worry they ain't your pups. There just Red's." The Scary man said "Yes but he is my blood brother Victor. Remember he ran away with Flower a few days before we ran away." The man with the cigar said. "Humph! He was never there for us so why should I give a crap about him and his family." The man named Victor said with venom in his voice "whatever it looks like him and the pups went through the window, let's go. I wana a burger already" the nameless sword welding man said.

As they exited the room I looked at my brother waiting for him to give me a signal so we can get out once we heard what sounded like a car driving away we opened the door to the basement. We ran out our room only to see the man known as Victor still there and then everything went black.

JAM- Idk if you liked it just lemme know if i sucked or not ok ^-^


End file.
